Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Fussy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': Green *'Relatives': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty *Friends : Mr. Messy *Love: *'Job': he is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Toothbrush mustache, orange shoes (original version), handlebar mustache, glasses, black bowtie, and brown shoes (2008 version) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Len Carson (1997-1999), Joseph J. Terry (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin from Australia comes for a visit, Mr. Clumsy! Mr. Clumsy causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy as a friend comes to visit, Mr. Bump! ''The Mr. Men Show In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker color), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed mustache, a lime green colored body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. He is first seen in Physical (as Mr. Persnickety) and Picnics (as Mr. Fussy) . Trivia The Mr. Men Show *Mr. Persnickety has the biggest, but usually one-sided, conflict with Mr. Messy. *Mr. Persnickety is seen once without his moustache. (Bugs) *In the original designs, when Mr. Persnickety goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *One episode where he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colors Mr. Messy changed him into is his original color from season 1. *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta", it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *The pose Mr. Persnickety makes in Car Wash appears again in Travel. *In the pinball game, Mr. Persnickety can be seen wearing a plaid vest. *Mr. Persnickety has his shoes off five times. (Dance, Beach, Shoes, Game Shows, Sand & Surf) *He had his shoes off in Mr. Stubborn's plot in Game Shows when he got hurt. *In Beach, Mr. Persnickity's feet are regular like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but in shoes they are pointed. *His mouth can only be seen when he screams. *Mr. Persnickety has many bow ties at his home (Revealed in Beach) *He is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners *Mr. Persnickety's design is possibly based on the Pringles mascot. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep. *He got kicked out of the restaurant by Little Miss Helpful (Restaurants), the library by Mr. Noisy (Books), the cinema by Mr. Strong (Movies), he got kicked out again in the airport by Mr. Strong (Airports). *He got kicked out by Mr. Strong twice. *He is also a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. *He often gets kicked out or yelled at when he is using his temper on another Mr. Man or Little Miss. (Mostly Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Naughty) *He mouth can be shown when his moustache lifts up.(Amusument Park,Fair,Trains,Beach) *Counterparts: Grandpa (Heathcliff, both are fusspots and have a moustaches, a bow-tie and glasses), Archibald (VeggieTales, both have a british accent, both green coloured and have bowties), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both want to get things properly done), Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both have a moustache, and want things done in a proper way and they don't like filth), Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green and want things done properly), Ned Flanders (The Simpsons, both have big moustaches and glasses) and Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears, both are perfectionists) *His piano conecerts are always interuppted by both Mr. Rude and Little Miss Chatterbox. (Sleep, Telephones) *No one has seen him without his glasses yet or bow tie yet. International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters